Infieles
by Inuka7
Summary: Si te casas, mejor que sea por amor. Y mejor, también, que sepas que el otro siente lo mismo por ti. A veces ni las mejores intenciones resultan suficientes. Y cuando tienes el corazón destrozado... Ser infiel no parece tan malo. Resulta, casi, lo más natural en esa circunstancia. ¿Qué consecuencias les traerán sus acciones a Hinata y Naruto?
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Avisos: Escenas de contenido sexual explícito en el interior. Ligero OoC, aunque justificado.**

* * *

 **Infieles**

* * *

Lo había intentado. Sólo el cielo podía saber lo mucho que lo había intentado. Había dado todo de sí. Más incluso de lo que era realmente capaz de ofrecer. Sobrepasó sus límites creyendo que, entonces, podría recomponer ese mundo que se desmoronaba bajo sus pies.

Siempre se dijo que era culpa suya. Las miradas en las reuniones de la empresa la atravesaban como si fuesen cuchillos afilados. Comentarios venenosos y falsas sonrisas maquilladas dentro de lo políticamente incorrecto.

 _"—No todas las mujeres son… Bueno. Lo que se espera de ellas._

 _—Desde luego. Hay que saber cómo actuar según la ocasión._

 _— ¡Oh, querida! Y que lo digas."_

Y ella intentando fingir que era sorda. Y también ciega.

Muda: Por supuesto.

Agarrada del brazo de su marido se paseaba intentando irradiar gracia y elegancia, tal como le habían enseñado. Pero notaba los continuos aguijonazos en su espalda.

* * *

—No quiero volver —acertó a pronunciar. Y si bien la frase podía parecer tajante, el tono empleado era de súplica.

—Debes hacerlo. Es lo que se espera de nosotros —fue toda su contestación.

* * *

El agua resbalaba por su piel enrojeciéndola con cada lametón. La temperatura era tal que llegaba a escaldar. Pero era el único momento en que sentía que dejaba de estar sucia. De sentirse sucia.

* * *

Estaban follando pero ninguno de los dos parecía estar realmente allí. Con los ojos cerrados esperaba a que el terminase y poder retirarse a lamerse las heridas, sola. Hacía tiempo que había pasado a convertirse en un simple trozo de carne. Se había rendido. Tras caer abruptamente en el valle de la humillación más profunda y vergonzosa y que ninguna mano fuese tendida para ayudarla a salir decidió abandonar toda esperanza.

"— _¡Cielo santo! ¿Era ella? ¿Cómo se puede ser tan vulgar? En un lugar para…_

— _Para guarras. Dilo sin miedo. Ese sitio no es lugar para señoritas decentes. Está claro que no es más que una vulgar ramera bien vestida._

— _Por supuesto, querida. Ahí sólo van las putas. Las putas como ella."_

El recuerdo de aquella conversación permanecía fresco en su mente. Porque fue el principio del fin. De pronto notó como él jadeaba y aceleraba el ritmo y con un ronco gemido se corría en su interior.

No tardó en alejarse de ella.

Nada nuevo.

Hacía meses que no permanecía a su lado después de hacer el amor.

Aunque ya no hacían el amor.

Dudaba que lo hubiesen hecho alguna vez.

* * *

— ¿Diga?

— _Disculpe… ¿No es este el teléfono del señor Namikaze?_

—Si

— _¿Podría atenderme él mismo?_

—Soy su secretaria de confianza. Llevo todos sus asuntos.

— _¡Ah! Bien. Simplemente llamaba para informar que el pago por la reserva ha sido recibido sin problemas._

—Perfecto. Sin embargo el señor se aloja en múltiples hoteles, ¿podría darme el nombre del suyo para que confirme el pago?

— _Por supuesto, Hotel Sheraton Trade._

—Muy bien. Muchas gracias.

* * *

Llevaba dos horas tiritando sentada en un frío banco. No es que no lo sospechase, pero simplemente quería confirmarlo.

Unos minutos después su esposo entró acompañado de una hermosa mujer de blanca piel y cabello rosado. Ni siquiera tuvo que preguntarse quien era.

Aburrida y congelada emprendió el regreso a casa.

No.

A lo una vez creyó su casa.

* * *

—Hinata —se volvió ante el llamado de su esposo luciendo la mejor de sus sonrisas. Pero a pesar de todos los desaires que le había propinado la vida, no estaba preparada para aquello—. ¿Recuerdas a Sakura Haruno? ¿Mi vieja amiga?

—Si —musitó recomponiéndose—. Un gusto volver a verte —mintió mientras se acercaba a pretender besar sus mejillas.

—Echaba tanto de menos a Naruto que quise venir a pasar unas semanas a Tokio para poder verle. Y a ti también por supuesto —añadió con una pequeña risa.

Mentirosa.

Mentiroso.

Se alejó en cuanto tuvo ocasión. Lo creía imposible, pero había vuelto a hundirse aún más en el lodazal de la humillación. Jamás pensó que su marido tendría la desfachatez de plantarle a su amante delante de las narices.

* * *

Aquel hombre no dejaba de observarla. Bueno. Estaba acostumbrada. Pero no era la típica mirada que estaba acostumbrada a recibir. Sus ojos negros la perseguían por toda la sala de baile.

* * *

Entró al tocador exactamente catorce segundos después de que lo hiciese ella. Y haberlos contado la hizo darse cuenta de que era lo que estaba deseando.

La empujó detrás de una gruesa cortina de terciopelo rojo, la que cubría la ventana más alejada del enorme tocador. Ella misma se levantó el vestido y se bajó las bragas hasta los tobillos mientras él se desabrochaba el cinturón y se sacaba la polla completamente erecta. El la giró, poniéndola de espaldas.

La penetró de una sola estocada, pero estaba tan mojada que no importó. Comenzó a penetrarla una y otra vez mientras ella apoyaba sus manos en los cristales del enorme ventanal. Desde allí podía ver todo Tokio. Y todo Tokio podía verla a ella.

La mano del hombre se deslizó hasta su clítoris que comenzó a apretar y pellizcar con fuerza. Hacía lo posible por no gemir, aunque resultaba difícil.

Con la otra mano bajo su vestido hasta que este quedó por debajo de sus enormes tetas. Le pellizco un pezón al tiempo que apretaba su clítoris mientras la follaba sin parar. Comenzó a jadear descontroladamente.

Uno de los envistes resultó tan fuerte que sus tetas quedaron pegadas contra el frío cristal de la ventana. Y se corrió. Con un grito que, de haber alguien en el tocador, lo habría oído. Pero eso no les importó. El siguió bombeando agarrando ahora sus tetas con las dos manos y estrujándolas una y otra vez. Ella misma se llevó la mano al clítoris buscando un nuevo orgasmo.

Segundos después notaba un chorro caliente en su interior y gimió, llegando de nuevo.

Al cabo de un instante él se abrochó el cinturón y salió de allí sin decir nada.

Sin ni siquiera pararse a pensar en lo que había hecho se recompuso como pudo y regresó al salón del lujoso hotel dónde tenía lugar otra de aquellas importantes reuniones.

Le fue imposible evitar que una torcida sonrisa adornase su rostro. Su esposo no había reparado en su ausencia, entretenido como estaba en la conversación con la mujer de pelo rosa.

Antes de llegar hasta ellos dio una mirada circular, sin mover el rostro, pero no había rastro del hombre con el que acababa de compartir semejante momento en el cuarto de baño.

* * *

—Quiero el divorcio —dijo sin gritar pero con voz firme nada más cruzaron la puerta de su casa. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Naruto la miró fijamente.

— ¿Qué…? —la pregunta quedó suspendida en el aire. El rubio se encontraba ciertamente sorprendido. Hinata era dócil, sumisa, tranquila. Seguramente por eso mismo su matrimonio no había funcionado. Y aunque entendía que, precisamente por ello, le dijese tal cosa… Simplemente no podía estarle diciendo tal cosa.

—No me hagas repetirlo, Naruto —el nombre de su esposo en sus labios sonó áspero, ajeno. Hacía tanto que evitaba pronunciarlo…

—Sabes que no nos conviene un escándalo como ese —comenzó el rubio intentando apelar a la cordura de su esposa.

—Querrás decir que no te conviene a ti —especificó ella mientras se bajaba de los tacones y agradecía que el frío suelo anestesiase sus doloridos pies. Se dirigió hacia la cocina, el rubio tras sus pasos.

Echó un vistazo alrededor. Era una cocina inmensa. Completamente metalizada, con electrodomésticos de última generación. Prácticamente nueva. Emitió un suspiro al recordar la primera vez que había entrado en ella. Llena de sueños e ideas. Allí cocinaría una deliciosa cena junto a su amado Naruto. De pronto él mancharía su nariz con alguna porquería y comenzarían una guerra de comida. Aunque por aquel entonces se sonrojaba sólo con pensarlo su fantasía terminaba con ellos dos sobre la encimera. Siempre desnudos. Que ilusa.

Sacó dos copas de un estante y una botella de vino blanco de la nevera. Las rellenó y de un ágil salto tomó asiento en la misma encimera de sus fantasías.

—No quiero nada —comenzó dándole un sorbo a su copa—. Puedes quedarte con todo. La casa, los coches, el barco… —ennumeró aburrida—. Tan solo me llevaré mi dinero, el de mi cuenta corriente. El resto es todo tuyo.

—Eso no me importa —escupió de pronto el rubio tomando la otra copa y tragando rápidamente. Parpadeó sorprendida. ¿Qué había querido decir con eso?

—Tú… —dudó. ¿A él realmente le importaba su matrimonio?

— ¿Qué hay de las acciones de la empresa? —cuestionó Naruto. Y quiso reír y llorar al mismo tiempo. ¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir siendo una estúpida, Hinata? Se preguntó.

—Mi padre… Mi padre nunca aceptaría que vendiese esas acciones. Precisamente por eso nos casamos. Para sellar una unión entre tu familia y la mía, tus acciones y las mías y poder tener el control sobre la empresa —explicó monocorde, recordando algo que ambos ya sabían—. Pero eso no significa que no podamos continuar como hasta ahora. Mi puesto en la junta es una formalidad. Mi voto es el tuyo. Y así seguirá siendo —añadió.

— ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro? —inquirió el rubio mirándola receloso.

—Desde que nos casamos las ganancias, el poder y el prestigio de la empresa no ha hecho más que ascender. Eso ocurrió cuando tú tomaste el mando. Eres hábil e inteligente, y no pienso tirar piedras contra mi propio tejado. Mientras la empresa se beneficie sabes que puedes contar con mi apoyo —finalizó con tranquilidad. Hablaba como si lo tuviese todo perfectamente planeado y Naruto pudo darse cuenta que la idea del divorcio venía rondándola desde tiempo atrás. No era que el no sintiese lo mismo, pero sus acciones en la compañía eran menores en comparación con las de la familia Hyuga. La idea de pedir el divorcio era inconcebible. Pero si era ella quien lo solicitaba…

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó en un susurro. Hinata lo miró curiosa. Casi sonaba dolido. Casi—. ¿Por qué ahora, Hinata? —volvió a preguntar. También el nombre de ella sonaba oxidado en los labios del rubio.

" _Porque no me quieres"_

Eso habría querido contestar, pero su dignidad estaba ya hecha pedazos. Se negaba a reducirlos a cenizas.

—Porque esta noche me he follado a otro hombre en el cuarto de baño —soltó de golpe. Se regocijó internamente al ver la expresión de su marido. Naruto se había quedado estático. Dudaba entre que le había asombrado más: Que le hubiese sido infiel o que la inocente Hinata hubiese empleado la palabra "follar". Bueno. La inocente Hinata había desaparecido hacía mucho tiempo.

— ¿Cómo? —susurró él—. ¿Qué has dicho?

Parpadeó ligeramente sorprendida. El rubio parecía furioso. Supuso que se sentía herido en su orgullo de macho. Pero ya que había llegado hasta allí no iba a callarse ni amilanarse.

—Si. En tres años de matrimonio es la primera vez que sucede —explicó sin modificar ni un ápice su suave, casi dulce, tono de voz—. Y ¿sabes? No me apetece convertirme en otra más de esas lagartonas del club que esconden sus aventuras porque no quieren que sus maridos, que las engañan a su vez, las dejen en la calle —en esta ocasión no pudo evitar que su voz adquiriese un matiz rencoroso. El rubio la escuchaba silencioso pero con los puños apretados. De pronto Hinata le miró y esbozó una sonrisa que le puso los pelos de punta—. Aunque se podía decir que, en parte, si he sido una de ellas —añadió haciendo que él la mirase confundido—. Esa bonita chica de la oficina de Nueva York… Shion ¿no? —cuestionó sarcástica disfrutando al ver a Naruto abrir mucho los ojos—. Me imagino que no sería la primera, aunque fue la primera que descubrí. Después vendría la monada esa que entró de becaria, Tamaki. Umm… ¿Qué más? ¡Ah si! Tsunade… Esa si que me sorprendió. Es bastante mayor… Y bueno. Dejé de contarlas. Ya ha dejado de afectarme. La chica pelirrosa, Sakura, parece gustarte más que las otras. Bien por ti. Pero nunca pensé que caerías tan bajo como para traerla y restregármela frente a las narices —finalizó agria.

El rubio se pasó la mano por el mentó visiblemente nervioso. Era cierto que no había escondido bien todas sus aventuras pero nunca creyó… Hinata no era el tipo de mujer que echaba nada en cara. No dejaba de repetirse una y otra vez que aquello era imposible. Que Hinata era tímida, callada, apocada, tranquila, buena, silenciosa, dulce… ¿Quién era la ácida, dura y fría mujer que tenía en frente? Además, ella tampoco tenía derecho a reprocharle nada. No cuando ella había sido la primera…

—Yo…

—Cállate, por favor. No hay nada que puedas decir que me interese —le cortó seca mientras se bajaba de la encimera—. Hoy dormiré en el cuarto de invitados —añadió mientras desaparecía silenciosamente dejando allí a Naruto, completamente estupefacto.

* * *

" _ **7\. Octubre. 2011:**_ _¡Voy a morir de alegría, mamá! No hay nada en este mundo que me haga más feliz que casarme con Naruto-kun. Nunca pensé que algo así podría sucederme. ¡Le quiero tanto!"_

" _ **12\. Diciembre. 2011:**_ _Naruto-kun siempre ha sido muy bueno conmigo. Le conozco desde que éramos pequeños. Él nunca reparó en mí, pero ahora nuestras familias han decidido que nos casemos para unir las empresas. Y aunque estaba muy nerviosa ya que no conocía sus sentimientos hoy, en la pedida, me ha tomado de la mano fuertemente y después me ha dicho: —Seguro que seremos felices, dattebayó. Ya sabes que me encanta que use esa expresión. ¡Que feliz soy!"_

" _ **29\. Julio. 2012:**_ _Estoy algo preocupada, mamá. Hoy hacemos cinco meses casados y aun no… Es culpa mía, lo se. Creo que Naruto-kun tiene miedo de que si intenta algo me parezca mal. Me gustaría hacerle saber que no es así, pero no se como sacar el tema. Espero poder solucionarlo pronto."_

" _ **2\. Agosto. 2012:**_ _Naruto-kun se ha ido de viaje. Lo peor es que aun no hemos tenido ocasión de… ¡Oh! ¿¡Si no puedo ni escribirlo, como pretendo hacerlo!? Soy un desastre. Sin embargo, tengo un plan. Aprovecharé el tiempo que Naruto-kun esté fuera para prepararme para ese momento. Haré que la espera valga la pena"_

" _ **22 Agosto. 2012:**_ _Tengo el corazón roto. Naruto ha estado con otra mujer en Nueva York. Cuando llegó estaba tan distante que no me atreví a intentar nada con él. Pasaron un par de días igual y hoy, mientras se duchaba, recibió un mensaje en el móvil. Se que no habría debido pero no pude evitarlo. Era de una tal Shion. Le decía que esperaba que volviese pronto para que pudiesen repetir y… Adjuntaba una foto suya, desnuda. No se que voy a hacer."_

* * *

Dejó de leer, súbitamente avergonzada de sus propias palabras. Tiró el diario a una esquina y se derrumbó sobre la cama.

Iba a ser libre. La pesadilla terminaría.

Cerró los ojos evocando la escena de esa misma noche en el baño, con el desconocido.

Sólo lamentaba una cosa.

Mientras se lo follaba la idea de que tal placer se la proporcionaba un hombre rubio de ojos color cielo no la había abandonado.

* * *

 **Notas: Estoy de éxamenes, así que no tengo tiempo a actualizar ni hacer practicamente nada U_U Encontré este fic, ya terminado, perdido por las carpetas de mi ordenador. Al leerlo recordé porque no lo subí. Así que tras cortar un par de escenas de sexo y suavizar la existente me dije... ¡Bah! Así ofrezco algo a modo de compensación por el largo tiempo de espera para mis actualizaciones... El fic resultaba muy largo para subirlo en un capítulo, supongo que serán unos tres. No he tenido tiempo ni de pensarlo. Leyendolo he visto que tiene bastante OoC, pero en los venideros capítulos sabremos más del pasado de los personajes y entenderemos su cambio de actitud. (Con los diarios de Hinata ya se ve que ella no era así al principio) No tengo tiempo para enrollarme más (cosa que agradeceréis) espero que os guste jejejeje. Lo subiré a lo largo de este mes de junio (que es cuando estaré con exámenes) y después de eso actualizaré "Mariposa Blanca" y "El Club S"**

 **PD: El título inicial del fic era "Amor Infiel" pero sonaba a demasiado a culebrón... ¿No?**

 **Saludos y sobresalientes para todxs! (OMG)**


	2. Chapter 2

Salió con el albornoz negro y la toalla amarrada en la cabeza, sujetando su largo pelo, sorprendida por el olor que había asaltado sus fosas nasales.

Café y… ¿Tostadas?

Sintió el hormigueo de las lágrimas cosquilleando en sus ojos ante la visión de su esposo, vestido únicamente con el pantalón del pijama, trasteando en la cocina. Se clavó las uñas en la palma de la mano, en un intento porque el dolor le sirviese para regresar a la realidad.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Y aunque había evitado echarse a llorar le fue imposible evitar el tono roto de sus palabras.

—El desayuno —contestó él sin mirarla, cabeza metida en el frigorífico —.No hay mermelada —notificó.

—No me gusta la mermelada —explicó ella para añadir antes de que él replicase —.Y tú nunca desayunas en… aquí —se corrigió a tiempo. La palabra casa, hogar, no le parecía adecuada.

Naruto se enderezó para mirarla quedando ciertamente sorprendido. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Hinata de esa manera. Con ese albornoz tan grande parecía incluso más pequeña que de costumbre. Y a pesar haber visto desnuda a su esposa, se descubrió dándose cuenta de que le era imposible evocar en su mente con claridad el cuerpo que había debajo de esa tela negra.

—Bueno, hay aceite — improvisó —.Puedo picar tomate y…

— ¿Qué pretendes?

Sonó más hosco de lo que pretendía, pero casi mejor. No entendía que estaba haciendo Naruto, pero si su idea era jugar a hacerse el maridito perfecto llegaba muy tarde.

—Nada —dijo él quemándola con la mirada —.He creído buena idea que desayunásemos juntos y retomásemos nuestra conversación de ayer. Para tratar con calma lo del divorcio, ya sabes —finalizó apuntando con la mano hacia ella.

Se felicitó de nuevo, internamente, por ser tan estúpida. ¿Acaso aún creía que Naruto pelearía por seguir casados? ¿Qué no se sentiría feliz de librarse de ella? Idiota.

Tomó asiento en uno de los altos taburetes mientras Naruto le servía el café en una taza. Le espió por el rabillo del ojo. Parecía cansado. Tenía ojeras y gesto de agotamiento. No obstante, y por desgracia para ella, seguía resultando atractivo. Seguía pareciéndole el hombre más atractivo del mundo. Con su pelo rubio, siempre despeinado, su piel tostada y sus brillantes y expresivos ojos azules. Recordó porque le había resultado tan fácil casarse con él a pesar de no conocerse a penas.

Apartó la vista, avergonzada, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. Sin embargo regresó al momento, sorprendida por la cantarina risa que escapó de la boca de su marido.

—No se que tiene tanta gracia —musitó casi temblando de rabia.

—Me resulta irónico que nuestro primer desayuno juntos sea para hablar sobre divorciarnos —soltó el al tiempo que colocaba las tostadas con tomate frente a ella. Hinata se quedó mirándolas, incapaz de sostenerle la vista.

—Yo lo intenté —soltó de golpe. Y automáticamente se sintió mejor, mucho mejor. Le parecía una chorrada querer librarse del remordimiento de ser la culpable de que el matrimonio terminase porque, en realidad, sabía que no era así. Que no era culpa suya. Pero necesitaba descargarse con Naruto. Soltar lo que llevaba guardado en su corazón desde hacía tres años —.Lo intenté todo, pero nunca me quisiste. Nunca intentaste quererme. He hecho lo que se esperaba de mí, he aguantado tres años tus humillaciones aunque no fueses consciente de ello. ¡Así que no te atrevas a culparme! —sin darse cuenta de que se había puesto en pie bruscamente y la toalla que llevaba en la cabeza había caído al suelo.

— ¿Qué no intenté quererte? —preguntó Naruto con los ojos muy abiertos —. ¿Quién fue la que no me dejó acercarme a ella? ¿La que me rehuía? ¿La que cuando yo me fui a Nueva York fue vista saliendo de un bar de putas? —espetó con tanta rabia que Hinata perdió el poco color que le quedaba en el rostro —.Si. Me enteré, claro que me enteré. Y aún así nunca te dije nada. Porque te respeto. Pero sabiendo aquello… Claro que me resultó imposible quererte después de eso —escupió iracundo.

—Eso no…

— ¿Vas a intentar justificarte? Si, yo tuve mis aventuras, por supuesto. Pero lo de Shion fue después de saberlo.

Hinata respiraba entrecortadamente. Sentía que iba a echarse a llorar en cualquier momento. Cielos. No podía creer que…

—Na-Naruto… Yo no…

—Saliste de un bar de putas del brazo de un hombre del que tú, que ni siquiera dejaste que tu esposo te hiciese el amor, te despediste muy cariñosamente. ¿¡O me vas a decir que no es cierto!? ¡Me mandaron las fotos, por el amor de Dios!

— ¿Eso crees? Tu también crees que… ¿Soy así?

—No te conozco. Nunca me dejaste conocerte. Cuando intentaba acercarme a ti te alejabas. Creía que era timidez pero… Entonces pasó aquello. Y al poco de volver… Bueno. No quería ni mirarte a la cara. Pero entonces aquel día, tras la fiesta, te me echaste encima. Ni siquiera lo recuerdo porque estaba borracho. Por eso consentí que pasase. Y decidí dejarlo estar. Tu tendrías tus aventuras y yo las mías. Ayer, cuando me dijiste que era la primera vez… Si. Ayer te conocí. Y me alegro de que sacases el tema del divorcio, la verdad, porque no quiero seguir casado con una mujer como tú —finalizó Naruto con un tono frío que rompió el alma de Hinata.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. No quería llorar pero ahora tenía todo el sentido del mundo hacerlo. Pensó en explicarse, en hacerle comprender pero… Ya no servía de nada. Ya era tarde. Demasiado tarde.

Salió de la cocina con paso rápido, incapaz de contener los sollozos. Naruto cayó de rodillas al suelo. Tomó la toalla y se la llevó a la cara, enterrando el rostro en ella, en un intento de ocultar su propio llanto.

* * *

Hinata se había ido. Le llevó media hora exacta vestirse y tomar un par de prendas del armario que metió en una pequeña maleta. Del cuarto del matrimonio salió únicamente para dirigirse a la puerta de entrada y salir cerrándola silenciosamente tras ella.

De aquello hacía dos semanas.

Aquella noche se había llevado a Sakura a casa. Antes no se había atrevido por si Hinata regresaba pero, al encontrar esa misma mañana las llaves de su todavía esposa en uno de sus abrigos, se dio cuenta de que no aparecería por sorpresa.

Estaban besándose apasionadamente cuando tiró de su brazo para llevarla a su cuarto. La chica rió al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo. Sin embargo se detuvo al abrir la puerta.

A pesar de sus infidelidades, nunca se había acostado con una mujer que no fuese Hinata en esa cama. Y aunque era estúpido estar con ese tipo de reparos a esas alturas; se descubrió guiando a Sakura a la habitación de invitados.

Cualquier pensamiento sobre Hinata desapareció cuando Sakura se desnudó.

—Eres hermosa…—susurró con la voz ronca. Sakura tan sólo se echó a reír melodiosamente.

Se sentó en las piernas de él, mientras comenzaba a besarle el cuello y le desabotonaba la camisa. Él gimió, desesperado, cuando ella se deshizo de sus pantalones y se agachó para lamer su pene.

Naruto jadeó cuando la pelirrosa lo introdujo en su boca e, incapaz de contenerse, la agarró del brazo y la empujó a la cama.

— ¿Qué prisa tienes? —ronroneó Sakura divertida.

— Mucha —susurró él al mismo tiempo que la penetraba y la pelirrosa gemía.

La follaba con fuerza, con ansia, y Sakura le seguía el ritmo complacida. Naruto gruñó. Le encantaba el sexo, pero en ocasiones se preguntaba cómo sería eso de hacer el amor. Pero sabía que Sakura se echaría a reír, o se quedaría estupefacta, si de pronto él comenzase a ir despacio, hacerle carantoñas y susurrarle tiernas palabras al oído. Sin tan sólo Hinata se lo hubiese permitido… Pero primero le rehuyó y después, cuando por fin aceptó que la tocase, él ya sabía la verdad y ninguna palabra de amor saldría por su boca. Follar con su mujer era algo mecánico. Muy diferente a lo que hacía con Sakura. Aunque también muy diferente a lo que había soñado hacer cuando se casó con Hinata.

Hinata…

— No pares…

Hinata

— Sigue, sigue por favor…

Hinata

— ¡Ah!

Hinata

Sakura suspiró satisfecha mientras se abrazaba a Naruto y se abandonaba al sueño en tanto que el rubio contemplaba perplejo el techo. Le era infiel a su infiel esposa, pero se corría pensando en ella.

* * *

—Aun puedes solucionarlo, Hinata.

Era la frase que Kurenai llevaba repitiéndole al menos tres veces al día desde hacía dos semanas. Una vez más Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—Se ha roto. En demasiados trozos para poder recomponerlo. He estado abusando mucho tiempo de tu hospitalidad, Kurenai, pero necesitaba reponerme antes de enfrentarme a mi padre. Sabes como se pondrá con lo del divorcio. Pero está tarde le llamaré —aseguró mirando fijamente a su vieja y única amiga.

—Hina —la llamó cariñosamente —.Sabes que Asuma no tendría ningún problema en…

—No, Kurenai —la cortó la chica —.Quiero empezar de nuevo. Todo esto ha sido demasiado. Nada de lo que diga va a solucionarlo. Y tampoco veo motivo para intentar hacerlo. Naruto no me quiere.

— ¡Pero quiso hacerlo! ¡Simplemente está en un error!

—Y no me interesa que lo sepa. Nada va a cambiar los tres años que he pasado en ese mundo. Siendo insultada, despreciada… Nada va a cambiar el hecho de que estuve con otro hombre, y Naruto con otras mujeres aunque ambos hayamos sido engañados. Quiero ser libre. Hacer mi vida sin pensar en el que dirán. En lo que se espera de mí por ser una Hyuga y estar casada con un Namikaze. El divorcio solucionará ambas cosas. Mi padre me repudiará y podré ser Hinata. Sólo Hinata. No me importa dónde me lleve eso. Estando al fondo sólo puedo ir hacia la superficie.

Kurenai quiso replicar pero se contuvo. La determinación de Hinata era firme. Y aunque consideraba que la chica se equivocaba, asintió en silencio. La chica ya había obedecido durante mucho tiempo. Ahora que tenía el coraje para enfrentarse a su familia y todo lo que le habían impuesto desde que era niña no iba a ser ella quien la frenase.

* * *

Se desperezó despacio, con un bostezo. La cama estaba vacía pero el ruido de la ducha le hizo saber que Sakura estaba aún allí. Se masajeó las sienes. ¿Por qué había estado pensando en Hinata mientras se acostaba con Sakura? ¿Por qué justo ahora que iban a separarse? ¿Qué haría cuando estuviese divorciado? ¿Comprometerse con Sakura? No. Ambos sabían que lo suyo era sólo sexo y diversión. Eran cómplices. Amantes sin amor. Aunque sentía que la pelirrosa le quería bastante más de lo que le había podido querer Hinata. Bufó. ¿Es que acaso aún se tragaba las palabras de su mujer? Era una mentirosa. Nunca le quiso.

Recordó el día de la pedida de mano. Hinata estaba radiante. Llevaba un vestido azul oscuro y el pelo, habitualmente suelto, en una coleta decorada con un pasador de brillantes. Pero lo que más brillaba eran sus ojos. Aunque la conocía desde que eran niños nunca había reparado en ella realmente hasta aquel momento. Y si bien su plan inicial era hablar con ella a solas y comprobar si ella creía, como él, que la idea de comprometerse sin apenas conocerse era una locura, se descubrió tomando su mano y asegurándole que podían ser felices juntos. ¡Y Dios sabía que sus palabras eran sinceras cuando dijo aquello! Y ella tan sólo le había mirado, completamente sonrojada, y asentido haciendo que su corazón latiese furiosamente.

Pero después… Él tenía mucho trabajo en la empresa en aquellos momentos a causa de la fusión y sabía que no estaba pasando el tiempo que debería con ella. Sin embargo había intentado acercarse. Pero cuando pretendía abrazarla ella daba un respingo y se alejaba balbuceando. En las noches se refugiaba en una esquina de la cama dejándole sin fuerzas para intentar nada, temeroso de que le pareciese mal. En su noche de bodas ambos estaban cansados y simplemente le había besado una mejilla, porque quería amarla cuando tuviesen su primera vez. Y que ella le amase a él. Así que simplemente se quedaron dormidos, abrazados. Por primera y única vez. Y con Hinata reposando entre sus brazos creyó que podría experimentar esa felicidad que le embargaba el resto de su vida. Pero se equivocaba. Se fue a Nueva York para darle espacio. Un tiempo para que se sintiese cómoda y, a la vuelta, hablar seriamente con ella y hacerle saber el afecto que sentía por ella y lo mucho que deseaba que llegase a ser algo más. Lo mucho que deseaba amarla y ser amado. Y entonces aquel mensaje. Y aquellas fotos. Su esposa entrando en un prostíbulo. Su esposa abrazando a un hombre a la salida, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El dolor le quemó el corazón.

Esa noche, totalmente borracho, se tiró a la secretaria rubia que llevaba insinuándosele desde que había llegado. Una que se parecía sospechosamente a Hinata.

—Ya era hora de que despertases.

La voz de Sakura lo sacó de sus recuerdos. Ya estaba vestida, y se secaba el pelo con una toalla.

—Roncas como un gorila —se burló la pelirrosa haciendo que Naruto se riese y le lanzase una almohada.

— ¡Oh! ¡Tramposo! —se quejó ella mientras se agachaba a por la almohada, que había ido a caer en una esquina, para lanzársela de nuevo. Al levantarla reparó en algo —. ¿Y esto? —inquirió mientras levantaba del suelo un cuaderno azul, de tapas gastadas, con las iniciales H.H dibujadas en negro en una esquina.

— ¿Eh? Será algún libro de… De Hinata.- masculló Naruto recordando la precipitada huída de su esposa. Aún quedaban muchas cosas suyas en la casa. Se preguntó cuando llamaría para concertar una cita con el abogado. También se preguntó porque no habría llamado él aún.

—Más que un libro parece un diario —susurró Sakura echando una ojeada. Naruto se incorporó de golpe.

— ¿Qué? —inquirió con el corazón en la garganta.

—Si. Y parece que lleva escribiendo en él bastante tiempo —explicó dirigiéndose a la primera página y leyendo la fecha de la que databa. Acto seguido lo cerró —.No es algo que me concierna —murmuró mientras se acercaba a la cama y se lo tendía a Naruto —.Y aunque habitualmente no estoy a favor de violar la privacidad de la gente… Quizás leyendo esto puedas entender…

— ¿Entender que? —la cortó Naruto súbitamente muy serio —.No tengo nada que entender.

—Mentira. ¿Tengo que recordarte que siempre recurrías a mi, desesperado, por no saber que pasaba por su cabeza? ¿Qué la primera vez que nos acostamos fue después de que lo hicieses con ella y a la mañana siguiente no te mirase a la cara? ¿Qué acudiste a mí únicamente porque te sentías sólo? ¿Porque las demás eran sólo sexo y conmigo, si bien no fuese a amarte, tenías a alguien en quien apoyarte? Mira Naruto, has cometido tantos errores, y antes de que digas nada no estoy diciendo que sea culpa tuya, pero has cometido tantos errores ¿Qué importa uno más? Lee su puto diario y si tu matrimonio tiene que terminarse pues que se termine, pero al menos no vivirás el resto de tu existencia preguntándote porqué cojones salió mal.

Conocía lo suficientemente bien a Sakura como para saber que cuando comenzaba a soltar tacos era porque estaba muy enfadada. Y en esos casos era mejor no contradecirla. Así que a regañadientes tomó el diario. La pelirrosa sonrió.

—Buen chico. Ahora he de irme —añadió dándole un beso en la mejilla —.Si me necesitas llámame ¿de acuerdo?

Naruto asintió, demasiado cansado en ese momento como para responder. La chica le guiñó el ojo alegre y salió del cuarto tarareando "Non, je ne regrette rien" de Edith Piaf. El rubio agitó la cabeza, divertido. Mira que podía ser cabrona.

Estuvo largo rato allí sentado, en la cama, con el diario entre sus manos. Nunca lo admitiría, pero el miedo le devoraba las entrañas. Pero como Sakura había dicho ¿Qué tenía que perder?

Tomando aire lo abrió con dedos temblorosos y comenzó a leer.

* * *

— ¿ACASO TE HAS VUELTO LOCA?

Hiashi Hyuga no perdía los papeles muy a menudo. Generalmente bastaba con que pronunciase una frase en su habitual tono frío y calmado para que todos, incluida Hinata, se echasen a temblar. Por eso no pudo evitar asustarse cuando su padre se incorporó súbitamente y golpeó con ferocidad la mesa de la sala de reuniones a la par que se ponía a gritar.

Había reunido allí a sus abogados y a su padre. Para evitar hablar con Naruto le pidió a la mujer con la que habló que le transmitiese ella el recado. Naruto, sus abogados y, seguramente, su padre estarían al llegar. Y aunque no quería hablar del tema hasta que estuviesen presentes, porque contaba que al mostrarse Naruto de acuerdo su padre se contuviese, Hiashi la presionó hasta que reveló sus intenciones.

—Cancelaremos ahora mismo esta reunión. No se que se te ha pasado por la cabeza pero no vas a divorciarte —ordenó Hiashi fulminando a su hija con la mirada. Hinata no se amedrentó.

—No. No vamos a cancelar nada. Es una decisión firme y Naruto está de acuerdo.- espetó apretando los puños. Su padre parecía tan furioso que de no haber estado los abogados delante estaba casi segura de que la azotaría.

—Señora Namikaze… —comenzó uno de los abogados algo dudoso —.Cuando usted y el señor Namikaze se comprometieron el acuerdo prematrimonial que ambos firmaron era y es bastante más significativo de lo usual. Las acciones de la familia Hyuga representan el treinta por cien de la empresa. Los Namikaze poseen el veinticinco por cien. El cuarenta y cinco restante se divide en un diez para el grupo Yamanaka, un veinticinco para el grupo Nara y otro diez para el Senju.

—Todo eso ya lo se —dijo Hinata frunciendo el ceño mientras el abogado le sonreía amablemente.

—Por supuesto. Entonces imagino que sabrá que esos tres grupos poseedores del cuarenta y cinco por ciento restante invirtieron en la empresa en un momento en el que la quiebra parecía inminente. El grupo Nara pretendía hacer una inversión mayor y sólo la oportuna intervención de los Namikaze pudo evitarlo. Y digo oportuna puesto que los planes de los Nara no eran mantener la empresa sino, para que me entienda, reflotarla y posteriormente venderla a un precio superior al pagado. Dejaría de ser lo que siempre ha sido. Pero… En los negocios nadie es un santo. Los Namikaze tenían unas mejores intenciones, por así decirlo, pero necesitaban mayor control en la empresa. Y la seguridad de que sus decisiones serían acatadas y para ello el veinticinco por cien resultaba insuficiente. Sin embargo su padre no podía permitir que la empresa por la que lleva luchando toda su vida pasase a ser dirigida por manos desconocidas sin un seguro. Y entonces surgió la idea de un compromiso. Sus familias, cosa que usted ya sabe, se trataban desde hacía años, si bien no en el panorama empresarial. Un enlace entre la hija mayor de los Hyuga y el heredero de los Namikaze resulta un paso casi natural. De esta forma el asunto quedaba resuelto.

—Sigo sin ver porqué —murmuró Hinata desconcertada ante el discurso del abogado.

—Porque el solicitante del divorcio, si este se lleva a cabo, deberá ceder todas sus acciones en concepto de daños y perjuicios.

— ¿¡Que!? —exclamó Hinata completamente estupefacta —. ¡No, no! Nunca nadie me dijo eso. ¡Yo no firmé eso!

—Lo hizo, señora Namikaze. Y su marido también. Pero es cierto que era una cláusula pequeña para su gran importancia, fácil de pasar por alto entre las otras cientos que componían el contrato. Lo tengo aquí mismo, por si desea leerlo —soltó de golpe el abogado, tan tranquilamente, que sólo pudo derrumbarse en el asiento mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—No… No puede ser —murmuró casi a punto de llorar. ¿Debía seguir casada entonces? Nadie podía obligarla a ello pero tampoco podía desposeer a su familia de la empresa que habían dirigido durante generaciones. Su padre jamás se lo perdonaría. Dudaba que le perdonase aquello incluso aunque se retractase. Si seguía adelante…

—Lo entiendes, ¿Hinata? —inquirió de pronto Hiashi, ya calmado al ver a su hija con el rostro gacho y retorciéndose las manos, en el mismo tono frío de costumbre.

No tuvo tiempo a responder, pues en ese momento se abrió la puerta del despacho. Su suegro, Minato Namikaze, entró primero seguido de Naruto y cuatro abogados. Saludaron a Hiashi con un apretón de manos y tomaron asiento. Hinata miró a Naruto, derrotada. Los ojos de él resplandecían de una forma que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía. Desvió el rostro. Supuso que ya le habrían informado por el camino del contenido de la maldita cláusula. Si es que no lo sabía ya.

Se hizo un denso y largo silencio hasta que Minato habló.

— ¿Y bien? Todos sabemos cómo va el asunto. La cuestión es… ¿Hay o no hay asunto? —inquirió amable pero serio.

Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia ella. Intentó pensar una solución, pero no resultaba fácil con las miradas clavadas en ella. Bueno, ya estaba acostumbrada.

—Creo que mi hija se ha… Precipitado —habló Hiashi cauteloso —.Las riñas son normales en un matrimonio. Ha actuado por impulso pero se ha dado cuenta de que no era para llevarlo hasta este extremo —añadió mientras Minato asentía con una ligera sonrisa.

Estaba harta. Harta de que manejasen su vida. Tenía que encontrar una salida.

—El contrato —exigió al abogado con la voz tan ronca que sorprendió a todos. En seguida se lo tendió y lo recorrió con ojos veloces hasta que llegó a lo que buscaba. Lo leyó un par de veces, en silencio. Nadie decía nada. Nadie movía un músculo. De pronto levantó la cabeza con una expresión de alivio.

—Mutuo acuerdo —dijo de golpe —.El contrato habla acerca del solicitante pero no tiene ninguna especificación acerca del modo de proceder si ambos cónyuges manifiestan, al mismo tiempo, su intención de terminar el matrimonio. Empleando ese vacío ambas familias podemos conservar las acciones que nos corresponden y seguir cooperando juntos. Como le dije a Naruto desde que el grupo Namikaze y el Hyuga se unieron la empresa se ha recuperado y aumentado de forma significativa los beneficios. El divorcio no tiene porque cambiar eso. Seguiremos trabajando juntos porque nos beneficia a ambos, casados o no.

Hiashi no sabía si sentirse orgulloso o enfurecido de que Hinata hubiese sido tan lista. Ni siquiera podía replicar al estar los Namikaze delante. Por un lado resultaba un alivio si aceptaban esa posibilidad, pero por otra parte eso les dejaba total libertad para unirse a los demás accionistas si se presentaba una situación imprevista que les resultase beneficiosa. Los negocios siempre eran los negocios. Y estar en la cuerda floja era el peor miedo de Hiashi Hyuga. Pero mejor eso que quedarse sin nada.

Las miradas antes puestas en Hinata se desviaron hacia Naruto. El peso de la decisión recaía en él. Hinata se sentía feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Su padre no estaría contento, pero le daba igual. No perdería la empresa por su culpa. Y ella sería libre. Naruto la miró, con esa expresión extraña que traía al llegar, y Hinata le dirigió una sonrisa. Una verdadera sonrisa. La primera en mucho tiempo. Ya daba igual todo. Ambos podrían ser felices. Libres para casarse por amor. Los dos querían terminar con aquello, y lo primero que Hinata le diría a Naruto era que olvidasen el pasado. Por el bien de la empresa. No era el final de cuento de hadas que siempre había soñado pero, desde la situación en la que estaba, no podía pedir nada mejor. Y entonces Naruto habló.

—Yo no quiero divorciarme.

La sonrisa de Hinata se congeló en su rostro de tal manera que pasó a convertirse en una mueca tirante.

El jaleo se desató. Preguntas de Minato, de Hiashi, de los abogados, contemplación de alternativas, su padre negando, alegando que ella entonces tampoco se divorciaría, papeles de un lado a otro… Y Naruto y Hinata mirándose el uno al otro. En el rostro de ella estaba clara la pregunta pero no podía encontrar respuesta en el de su marido.

Se levantó temblorosa y salió de la sala antes de que nadie pudiese detenerla. Se imaginaba que Naruto pretendía castigarla atormentándola al mantenerla atrapada en ese matrimonio. Bien. Tal vez no podría divorciarse, pero se escaparía. Huiría hasta el fin del mundo si hacía falta. A cualquier lugar dónde Naruto Namikaze, su marido, no pudiese encontrarla jamás.

* * *

Ni Kurenai ni Asuma sabían que decir para calmar a Hinata y detener su llanto. La joven estaba inconsolable. Había aparecido allí, hecha un desastre, con los ojos hinchados, los labios agrietados y el rostro completamente blanco. Sólo llegó a decir que Naruto se negaba a divorciarse cuando le sobrevino otro sollozo y se derrumbó sobre el hombro de Asuma que miraba perplejo a su esposa.

—Toma, anda — murmuró Kurenai con dulzura mientras le tendía una taza de te a una temblorosa Hinata.

—A ver… ¿Qué ha pasado? — preguntó Asuma mirándola preocupado. Hinata se mordió los labios para evitar seguir llorando. Tras unos segundos logró hablar débilmente.

—Había una cláusula. Pedir el divorcio significaba que mi padre perdiese todas nuestras acciones. Entonces se me ocurrió una salida. Si lo solicitábamos los dos al mismo tiempo… No había nada sobre eso. Ambos podríamos conservar nuestras acciones. Creí que Naruto aceptaría. ¡Oh, cielos! ¡Tenía que aceptar! Pero entonces… Dijo que no. Que no quería divorciarse —comenzó a sollozar de nuevo —. ¡Me está castigando, Kurenai! ¡Por lo de aquella vez! —exclamó destrozada, tirándose del pelo —. ¡Me odia y no va a parar hasta hundirme!

—No, no. Si quisiera hundirte habría aceptado el divorcio para luego hacer lo que quisiese con los que tienen las otras acciones —intentó tranquilizarla Asuma mientras le sujetaba las manos.

Hinata negó una y otra vez, de forma compulsiva, con la cabeza.

—No, no, no. De esa manera no tendría poder sobre mí. Así si. Quiere destrozarme. Pero no… No lo va a conseguir —farfulló Hinata recordando, de golpe, porqué había acudido allí —.Me voy. Me voy a ir muy lejos. Y tiene que ser ahora. Antes de que bloquee mis cuentas o vete a saber que. He venido a despedirme de vosotros.

Ambos se quedaron estáticos. Sabían que lo decía en serio. Y sabían que no tenían alternativa. El timbre sonó en el mismo momento en que Kurenai se lanzaba a abrazar a Hinata.

—Mi niña… No te mereces esto, cielo —susurró al oído de Hinata al tiempo que sollozaba también —.Eres como mi propia hija. No se que voy a hacer sin ti.

El timbre sonó de nuevo.

—Kurenai, llaman… —murmuró Hinata con la voz rota.

—Que les den —soltó la mujer haciendo sonreír a Hinata. Asuma las miraba completamente destrozado —.Tienes que prometerme que me harás saber de ti en todo momento, dónde estás, si estás bien, que haces…

El timbre.

Asuma se levantó a abrir, casi agradecido, pues la escena le estaba rompiendo el corazón.

—Claro Kurenai. Tú también eres como una madre para mí. De hecho… Lo eres. Nunca me iría sin decirte a dónde voy. Y volveré. Volveré cuando me sienta a salvo de él. Pero ahora…

Un carraspeo, salido de la garganta de Asuma, hizo girarse a Kurenai quien lanzó un grito ahogado. Cuando Hinata miró por encima del hombro de la mujer pensó desmayarse ahí mismo.

Al lado de Asuma se encontraba su esposo, Naruto.

* * *

 **Notas: ¡Bueno! Exámenes terminados, todo bastante bien, y ahora... Actualizaciones. ¡Kyaaa! Quiero volver a estudiar. ¿Dónde están mis apuntes? Jajajaja. Es coña, aunque últimamente la inspiración me tiene algo abandonada. Por suerte este fic ya estaba listo, sólo necesitaba algunos retoques. ¿Yyyyy? ¿Que os parece? ¿Por dónde creeis que van los tiros? ¿Hinata prostituta? ¿Hinata cliente de prostitutos? Ummm... Al menos la primera infidelidad de Naruto está, más o menos, justificada. Aunque el resto... xDxD Y seguro que esperabais que Sakura fuese una perra sin corazón ¿no? Y en realidad no es así. Vale. Se acuesta con un hombre casado, pero el que debe fidelidad es él no ella xPxP**

 **Tras releermelo bien, sigo contando con poder finalizarlo en tres capítulos. Pero, si me parece que quedan detalles sueltos, haré un epílogo o algo así.**

 **Bien. Muchas gracias a:**

 **Estrella11**

 **Sele-02**

 **Tenshou Getsuga**

 **Guest**

 **Lihliht91**

 **Nana**

 **CONEJA**

 **Menma Uzumaki**

 **Por vuestros reviews. Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado y sigáis leyendo hasta el final.**

 **Y creo que no hay mucho más que añadir... Que con esto y un bizcocho ¡hasta la próxima actualización!**

 **Matta ne!**


End file.
